4 Stories of Jason and Aria
by strawberryblondexoxo
Summary: Here are four about two paragraphs cute little fluffs about Jason and Aria. Different points of views like Alison's! Each story is based on a word and it has Spencer, Em, and Hanna too! Jaria fic! Sorry I suck at summaries! Hope you enjoy it! Give it a chance!


Hey guys! Just wanted to say that they are probably many similar ones out there, so about any of those, I'm not copying, these are original from my heart and mind! Enjoy!

4 stories of Jason and Aria

Talent show, Aria's POV

1. I usually don't sing or perform in public, but in my senior year at Rosewood's Annual Talent Show i changed my mind. My longtime boyfriend Jason had just broken up with me after A texted him a picture of Noel and I kissing. What he didn't know was that Noel innocently and unknowingly kissed me and I pushed him away, telling him I had a boyfriend who I loved. I was broken and decided to sing Let it Go the Demi Lovato version from my favorite kids movie Frozen. It was simple because I played an accompaniment on the piano and sang along. I wasn't a great singer, but I poured my heart and emotion into it. As I walked on stage in a three quarter sleeve curve hugging white dress with sparkles and a little blush, contrasting silver eyeshadow, and lipgloss I looked stunning and not over the top. At least that's what Jason thought. I started playing and singing as if I was in my own world when I looked up at the audience for a split second and saw Jason standing at the top gazing at me, sopping wet from the rain, holding a bouquet of my favorite flowers. I wanted to run and kiss him right there but I knew I couldn't. Instead, my emotions took over and happy tears streamed down my face as I belted out the last line. I quickly curtsied and ran up the stairs of the auditorium, not caring what people thought. I embraced Jason, ran my fingers through his hair and he gently pushed my head off his shoulder. When I looked up he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. This was the best talent show ever!

English class, Aria's POV

2. I groaned as I walked into "Mr Fitz's" classroom with Spencer, Hanna, and Emily. The girls glanced at Ezra unsure of how he would address me. We had broken up a month ago, both of us deciding that it was time to part, and remained friends. It was still awkward. I sat down in the back, and listened to him drone on about some unique story he had read. Usually I would be interested, but I was distracted by Jason's eyes. He was back in town and I ran into him as I leaving the Hastings house. He didn't say anything but sent me a message with his eyes. He could tell I was staring at him. He almost smirked with his eyes, if that was possible. Now I wondered if he knew that Ali was alive and if he still liked me. Honestly, I don't feel anything amazing for him, but my heart keeps telling me to go to him. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Jason walked in and started talking.

"Sorry to disturb your class, but I was wondering if I could take Aria for a quick counseling session?" Jason said and smiled.

"Of course, Miss Montgomery, you are dismissed," Ezra or Mr Fitz said and I had no choice but to leave.

"What do you want Jason?" I asked, straight to the point. I needed to be harsh and heartless if I wanted answers.

"Hey, that's no way to speak to your still alive best friends brother who is helping you ditch class!" He laughed and said.

"You know?" I whispered and pulled him into a closet.

"Aria, I don't think we should make out in a closet, we could at my house though" he joked and I swatted him playfully.

"This is serious! The girls know too and we are all so happy! Someone is after her though, we need to save her and now is a great time,"

"Yeah," was all he said.

"But I have a better idea," Jason said again after a pause and wrapped his arms around my waist and pushed me against the wall.

Running, Jason's POV

3. Every day since I got back to Rosewood I ran at 6am. It helped me forget about what was going on in my life, blow off some steam, work out, and mostly watch and hang out with a certain brunette who I had a soft spot for. Her name was Aria. I'm not a perv anymore but I have to say she looked pretty good in her lulu lemon black athletic shorts, purple tank top and sneakers. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and she wore no makeup but even then she looked like a goddess. One day I was running and she caught up to me and waved. I waved back. We then ran at the same pace in silence. We were happy. From then on, we ran together every day. Today we were running and she tripped on her untied shoelace and fell into my arms. Her tiny body fit perfectly against mine, and I didn't really want to let to. Luckily, she didn't make me. Instead she just pressed her head against my chest and we stood there.

Ice cream, Alison's POV

4. I really missed home. And most of all I missed Jason and Aria. I know it was normal to miss Jason, and I still missed all of my friends terribly, but Aria the most. I loved Emily, but Aria was my best friend. I also snuck into Emily's room every day, kissed her forehead, and lay with her for a few minutes. Anyways, I couldn't visit Aria because I'd rather visit all the girls separately and after I would visit Aria I wouldn't be able to stop myself from visiting Emily, Hanna, and Spencer. I got two birds with one stone. I went back to my house in Rosewood and walked through the back door. I saw Jason first sitting on the couch. Then I saw him feeding Aria ice cream while she giggled. A little ice cream got on Jason's nose and she licked it off. Usually I would find this gross or not really care, but I was so happy for the couple. They were adorable and perfect for each other. I always knew one way or another they would end up together. I was being selfish but I turned the key through the back door and walked towards them.


End file.
